


Tout changer.

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Drabble, Français | French, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, introspection d'Envy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout changer.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Envy mentait en disant qu'il ne se souvenait.

Il se souvenait. Malgré lui. Mais il se souvenait.

Et il rejetait cette apparence, car était trop proche de ce qu'il avait pu être avant, et elle lui rappelait trop l'autre salaud.

Il voulait changer, se changer, tout changer, et il le pouvait. Alors pourquoi s'en priver?

Envy aurait souhaité un corps de déesse. Le plus éloigné que possible de son ancienne apparence. Alors il se l'était créé.

Et maintenant il disait ne pas se souvenir. Qu'il avait oublié.

Faux. Totalement faux.

Non, il n'avait pas oublié.

Il avait juste tout changé.


End file.
